


bird freak

by Clarmyr



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarmyr/pseuds/Clarmyr
Summary: Enjoy!





	

it hurts so much

knowing i'm fake

 

it hurts so much

knowing they don't care

 

it hurts so much

knowing i'm a freak

a bird freak

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um so this is real messed up...i don't know where i was going with this  
> hope you enjoyed


End file.
